Tempestad
by Natt Cure
Summary: Serie de capítulos enfocados en Patrick Jane y su imaginación, creando planes para sobrevivir en un mundo que controla RJ, 100% Jisbon por 2da temporada
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologo_**

Cada noche antes de irse a dormir, y cada día que regresaba a su rutina, se ponía a pensar si lo que estaban haciendo era lo correcto. Sentimientos a parte que fue lo que los impulso a tomar esa decisión, aquello era peligroso, a un punto preocupante. Y ahora aun mas, todo se estaba descontrolando de forma espiral, y lo mortificaba mas.

Desde que se entero, logro apartar unos minutos de felicidad solo para ellos, por un mundo sin el. Luego retomaba sus planes, su odio inyectándose en cada parte de su cuerpo, el que conocía de memoria, aunque ahora incorporaba miedo, no por el, que el muriera no le dolía como solía decirle a Lisbon, sino por ellos, por las criaturas que ahora iluminaban su existencia. Su oscuridad se había esparcido, aunque su venganza aun seguía en pie, pero en otros términos, no podía dejarlos solos, ahora tenia responsabilidades y a quienes proteger . Un plan, un plan para que el no se enterara de esos cambios drásticos que ahora lideran su vida, una forma de distracción. Al principio no era difícil ocultarse de su sombra, ahora ya no era posible. Y luego de un par de noches de desvelo, preparo una serie de estrategias, una que el a no ser que tuviera mil ojos como las arañas, no lo descubriría, y mientras el estuviera a su caza, su familia estaría a salvo.


	2. Flashbacks

_**Flashbacks...**_

Intercambiaron anillos, el mundo ajeno a su lazo. Escondidos, lo que importaba era el ritual de lo que ambos eran protagonistas, ni sus colegas, ni sus amigos ni sus familias sabían. Ni siquiera la directora del CBI, en esos momentos una mujer agradable con el nombre de Madelaine Hightawer. Sabían que tenían que reportarlo, pero si lo hacían, aquello podría dejarlos en evidencia, así que rompieron las leyes, y siguieron con sus deseos.

Era sencillo mantenerlo en secreto, nada de contactos íntimos que los expusieran en la oficina, la intimidad la guardaban para cuando estaban encerrados y solos entre las paredes del apartamento de Lisbon. Aquello hacia que cuando atravesaran esas puertas su deseo por el uno y el otro les fuera insoportable,cada vez echando mas leña al fuego y hacia mas interesante su relació primeras épocas de su matrimonio fueron difíciles, en el que solo querían estar uno cerca del otro,y demostrar sus sentimientos, luego fueron acostumbrándose. Fin de semanas para ellos mismos, noches de pasion, dias libres, enfocados solo en ellos, disfrutando cada segundo.

Nadie parecía sospechar, Jane seguía convenciendo con sus sonrisas y palabras, y Lisbon seguía poniéndolo en su lugar. En la superficie todo parecía igual, pero si alguien miraba de cerca, no lo era, en absoluto. La alianza del consultor era idéntica a la vieja, una forma de simular que no existían cambios en el, solo que dentro de ella, la inscripción era otra. Mientras su esposa la mantenía en una cadena entre sus ropas, oculta al mundo.

Todo era simple, solo debían simular que nada había cambiado a la vez que toda su vida lo había hecho en 180 grados.  
Hasta que una mañana todo se complico. Todos menos Van Pelt se encontraban en medio de una escena del crimen. Jane miraba a Lisbon de reojos, había algo que no esta bien con ella. Su piel como la nieve ahora era casi traslucida, su ceño fruncido en señal de incomodidad en este caso, no daba ordenes ni preguntaba solo miraba al mas allá, pendiente de como se sentía su cuerpo. Creía que era pasajero, pero aquel nudo se fue incrementando, hasta que no pudo controlarlo, y sin disculparse salio corriendo apartándose del lugar para no contaminarlo. Su estomago revuelto no pudo contenerlo y en unos segundos estaba agachada en el césped intentando respirar para evitar otras arcadas. El consultor se vio dividido, deseaba como un rayo salir disparado tras ella, pero por el otro debía mantener las apariencias, así que espero unos 5 minutos, y como veía que no regresaba, deshizo los pasos de su esposa hasta toparse con hacia todas las direcciones y al no notar nada sospechoso, cayo de rodillas tras ella, acariciándole su esbelta espalda en toda su longitud en círculos, corroboro de nuevo si todo seguía en su sitio, y le dejo una serie de besos en su nuca.

\- Estas bien? decía preocupado intentando contener las palabras de ternura que usualmente se las dedicaba en soledad.

-eso creo, desde ayer sentía nauseas, debe haber sido la cena.

Jane se quedo colgado pensando en otras posibilidades.

-puede ser, ahora ven que vamos a regresar, no estas en condiciones y los muchachos lo tienen todo bajo control, Cho le advirtió a Van Pelt así que esta viniendo en estos precisos momentos para ayudarlos.

\- Estas en condiciones de levantarte sola o lo voy a tener que hacer a mi estilo? decía en tono seductor directo a su oído. Ella sintió un cosquilleo, y asintió, no estaba de animo para pelearse, no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza para continuar con su tarea de detective. Así que Jane la abrazo de atrás, y la levanto cautelosamente.

Pasaron unos días, y el prospecto de que aquello no era mas que una contaminación alimenticia era cada vez mas lejano. Cuando se enteraron de la verdadera causa, les trajo sentimientos encontrados. Una alegría extrema por un lado por ambos, pero a la vez un miedo intenso. Un miedo justificado, de que Red John se enterara, de que todo lo que intentaban mantener bajo tierra saliera a la superficie, y que el actuara enseguida lastimándolos. Hasta que luego descubrieron que no solo un Jane venia en camino sino 2 Janes. Intentaban mantenerse en su burbuja cuando estaban en su santuario, actuando como una familia normal, que no tenia grandes amenazas cayendo sobre sus espaldas, dejando rienda suelta a su felicidad. Pero aquello no duraba lo que pretendían. Red John nublaba sus mentes, enseguida que regresaban a la realidad.


	3. Un plan aleatorio

_**Un plan aleatorio...**_

 _Patrick Jane decidió dejar volar su imaginación, ver como cada uno de sus ideas podría desenlazarse, y cuan efectivos o menos dolorosos podrían ser._

Ya con 3 meses, la agente comenzó a manifestar señales de su estado especial. Había decidido junto con su esposo de que en esos 9 meses de gestación, ella se alejaría de el, y de California si era posible, e iría de visita a Chicago con su familia. El plan era sencillo, de alguna forma, era actuar como si hubiera llegado a un punto de quiebre, debido a un estress alto, donde Hightawer estaría obligada a darle un tiempo de descanso. Aquello funciono hermosamente.  
Jane en el caso del asesinato de la esposa de un juez importante, decidió hacer un revuelto, mas grande de lo normal, y Lisbon reaccionaba de forma eufórica por haberla metido en líos, y por aumentar la montaña de papeleo, junto con amenazas de muerte hacia el. Los gritos se escuchaban en todo el edificio, las cortinas estaban cerradas, y Lisbon fingía estar furiosa, solo gritos al azar, sin forzarse realmente. Jane la miraba con dulzura sonriendole, por su actuación creí de desquitarse por un rato, salio disparada de su oficina, escaleras abajo, y directo a su 4x4 destino a su apartamento. Mientras Hightawer le mando el mensaje vía Jane de que Lisbon necesitaba tomarse un tiempo, y que no seria problema alguno por sus vacaciones acumuladas.

Cuando el consultor mas tarde llego a su piso, era hora de las despedidas.  
Se abrazaron como si nunca mas se fueran a ver, y comunicaron cada uno de sus sentimientos atraves de sus cuerpos. Un te voy a extrañar mucho, un te amo y un cuídate, y cada uno se separaba del otro entre sollozos intensos. Jane levanto su camisa, dejando su vientre de porcelana a la intemperie, y le dejo una serie de besos y caricias repetitivas a sus futuros hijos.

Ahora el consultor tenia plena concentración en como derribar a su enemigo. Con las vidas mas importantes para el, alejadas del peligro inminente.

Pero no calculo que aquello iba costar mas tiempo de lo que esperaba.

Se comunicaban por todas las vías, día, tarde y noche. Cada día, cada mes se volvía mas insoportable para ambos. Y cada vez se acercaba mas el momento crucial, que harían un punto de infleccion en sus vidas.

Jane se ponía cada vez mas frenético, debía buscar un plan ía intentar convencerla de permanecer allá con sus hermanos, pero no creía que ella pudiera estar mas tiempo alejada del trabajo tampoco una vez que llegara a termino.

Por si fuera poco, el caso de Red John había sido trasladado al equipo de Bosco, y eso lo enfurecía, se sentía impotente de no tener las riendas del caso, lo irritaba, ya que no podía seguir sus tiempos, ni nada, Higtawer obligo al detective a que el fuera su consultor, así que no era fuera de lo normal que los encontrara trabajando con ellos, de forma forzada. Ambos se despreciaban, y muy probable fuera la misma razón, la culpable una pequeña agente que ahora estaba ausente.

La noche anterior había estado dos horas al teléfono con ella, y le había contado que iba a regresar. Ya había pasado medio año de su separación, y aquello no parecía resolverse pronto.

Al día siguiente Jane se encontraba fuera de si, parecía haber estado una vida separado de ellos, ahora regresaría su hermosa familia. No es que no conociera a sus hijos recién traídos al mundo, cuando se entero de que ella estaba en medio de la labor el aprovecho un caso cerca inventado para estar a su lado, estuvo todo el día con los tres, manteniendo aun su burbuja de felicidad apartada de la cruel realidad. Lenore y Víctor Jane Lisbon nacieron perfectos. Lenore con sus cabellos ceniza rizados y grandes ojos verdes, mientras que Víctor tenia los cabellos castaños rizados y grandes ojos azules. Ambos adquiriendo las pecas pronunciadas de su madre y su piel blanquecina con mejillas sonrojadas. Eran adorables, la mezcla perfecta de ambos. El consultor abrazo a su pequeña familia, mientras sollozaba con fuerza, trayendo a sus recuerdos a Charlotte, para que estuviera con ellos, y luego regreso a Sacramento, con su alma hecha trizas .

Aun con su mente perdida en aquel día,recostado en el sillón de la oficina de Lisbon-una forma de mantenerla cerca ya que estaba impregnado a su perfume de canela-no noto el revuelto que había en el salón al costado de la oficina.  
Cuando abrió los ojos y los dirigió hacia donde provenían las voces excitadas, se le fue todo el aire de los pulmones. Allí se encontraba su esposa, resplandeciendo hermosamente a la luz del sol que se colaba por las ventanas de la oficina. Sus cabellos ondulados, con sus flequillos, sus hermosos ojos verdes, grandes como platos, sus mejillas rosáceas pintando su piel de porcelana, vestida casual con jeans y chaqueta militar, no podía desviar la vista de ella. Y sin pensarlo salio disparado a su encuentro, enfundiendola en un abrazo estrecho para luego levantarla del contenerse a tiempo y no seguir explorando su cuerpo con labios y manos, solo ajusto su cuerpo fuertemente con el de ella, inhalando su exquisito aroma.

Quería susurrarle tantas palabras en su oído, acariciarlo con sus labios demandantes, pero se contuvo, siendo lo mas difícil que tuvo que hacer en su vida.

Al separarse de ella solo a un suspiro, le dedico una sonrisa de tonto, y dejo aventurar su mirada desde su sonrisa por el resto de su cuerpo. Noto que había mantenido su alianza y el anillo de compromiso en su lugar, y frunció el ceño. Ella lo noto, y le hablo con su mirada diciéndole que dejara que ella sabia lo que hacia.

Van Pelt fue la primera en notar aquel detalle. Y su mano automáticamente se cerro sobre su boca.

\- estas casada! decía sin vueltas, dios mio! estas casada!, aunque en su tono mantenía algo de decepción. Siempre le gustaba imaginar que Jane y Lisbon terminarían juntos tarde o temprano.

Ella asentía vigorosamente, ocultando su rostro debido a la timidez, no estaba muy acostumbrada a compartir cosas privadas.

Ahora el resto la miraba entre sorprendidos y curiosos.

Bosco y Hightwaer notaron el revuelto también y se unieron a los saludos.  
Bosco inesperadamente rodeo sus brazos uno por su cadera y otro en su cabeza y la apretó contra su cuerpo. La pequeña agente no sabia como reaccionar y mantuvo sus brazos colgando a sus costados. Mientras que el consultor echaba ojos fulminando aquella escena que se estaba prolongando mas de lo que le gustaba, y no sabia como separarlos sin armar una escena.  
Lisbon lo noto, y respondió a sus plegarias mudas.

-Felicitaciones Lisbon, decía Hightawer en tono cordial, me alegro de recuperar a una de mis mejores agentes.

-gracias jefa, decía tímidamente. Cuando iba a continuar hablando, un hombre de cabellos largos recogidos y claros, con ojos color azul marino se acercaba a ellos, con un cochecito doble que estaba ocupado por dos criaturas.

Cuando el consultor noto que eran caras familiares, no dudo en no contener una amplia sonrisa, lo que fue destruida al analizar que aquel hombre que estaba al cuidado de sus hijos no era hermano de su esposa.

El hombre se acercaba a la agente dejándole un beso corto en sus labios. A Jane casi se le desbordan los ojos, mientras que su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar primitivamente, no deseaba mas que aclamar que ella era suya, pero mantuvo aquellos deseos en linea, calmándose sin que nadie notara sus cambios bruscos.

El hombre miraba a su Teresa con una mezcla de deseo y cariñ ía en esa actitud y se quedaría sin ojos!

Ella debía tener un plan no? sino esta era de las peores pesadillas que había tenido.

Todos miraban expectantes ante tal escena, Jane lo parecía por fuera también, curioso, pero por dentro solo se sentía desfallecer, siendo carcomido.

\- bueno chicos, les quiero presentar a mis hijos, ella es Lenore, decía levantándola de su asiento y acomodándola en su pecho, con su sombrero y ónice verde ingles, resaltando así su color de ojos, Jane simulando que no los conocía fue el primero en tomarla entre sus brazos. No pudo contener su sonrisa de adoración mientras que la acunaba levemente.

\- mira que hermosura susurraba sin poder contener todos los sentimientos que se le arremolinaban. Le dejo un beso en su frente, y luego de unos minutos contemplándola logro apartar la mirada de esa muñeca que era suya.

Lisbon no pudo ignorar aquella adorable imagen que hacían los dos juntos. Pero luego continuo con su misión.

\- y este pequeño de aquí, decía ahora levantándolo dormido, es Víctor!

-Son perfectos decía Van Pelt contemplando a cada uno de ellos.  
El resto asentía, mientras se quedaban mirándolos indeterminadamente.

Bosco se sentía molesto, y en una situación incomoda así que se retiro como un fantasma.

\- y asumo que este de aquí -decía señalando al hombre a sus espaldas- es tu marido. El hombre asentía distraído, aun manteniendo su mirada en lisbon.  
El consultor tenia ganas de gritar a los 4 vientos, que era mentira y que los tres eran de su propiedad, aquello lo estaba aniquilando.

\- si lo es dejaba escapar una Lisbon distraída, ven aquí Marcus, decía mientras expandía el brazo en su dirección para que tomara su mano.  
Jane trago en seco al ver que entrelazaban sus dedos. y decidió apartar su mirada para concentrarla en la dulce criatura que estaba acomodándose para tomar una siesta en sus brazos.

ya me va a tener que dar explicaciones se decía para sus adentros enfurecido que no hubiera consultado con el este plan accesorio, lo comprendía pero no lo aceptaba, Red John no seria tan tonto.

Luego de intercambiar apretones de manos, y de quedarse un rato, para incorporar los papeles de reingreso de Lisbon, los cuatro se despidieron y se retiraron.

A ese punto Jane echaba fuego.  
contrólate, se repetía una y otra vez o esto no va a ser lindo.

No lo soporto y se fue antes de lo que usualmente se retiraba camino a su apartamento.  
Enseguida que cerro la puerta tras el, noto valijas desconocidas cerca de ella.

no te puedo creer! decía enfurecido encaminándose al segundo piso donde estaban los dormitorios.

-Teresa!llegue cariño donde estas?  
no recibía respuesta y aquello lo inquietaba mas.

-Lisbon!, decía mientras abría puerta tras puerta, no en el dormitorio principal para su alivio, tampoco en las de Lenore ni víctor en los que ambos descansaban serenamente,solo le faltaba el cuarto de huéspedes. Y allí los encontró, a ambos tendiendo la cama entre risas, que podría ser mas molesto!?.

\- que pasa aquí?decía dejando su tono cordial.

-ah hola Jane! decía sonriendole mientras se aproximaba a el para dejarle un beso en sus labios que no correspondía. que te ocurre? decía ahora frunciendo el ceño.

\- me podes decir que hace el aquí!dejando escapar su irritación.

-tranquilo hombre, solo me voy a quedar unos días, mientras re arreglo mi pasaje de vuelta a Chicago. Decía fulminándolo con la mirada a pesar de intentar mantener un tono apacible.

\- que!?, no no no- decía negando con la cabeza euforicamente-mejor anda a un hotel no te quiero cerca de mi mujer ni mis hijos!

\- tranquilo Jane, y baja el volumen por favor, es un amigo de mi infancia, y nos esta haciendo un gran favor, en unos días vamos a hacer que nos divorciamos y así no quedan sospechas de que tu estas involucrado en nada de esto. decía ahora haciendo un ademán con su mano a todo lo que la rodeaba.

-deja Reese, no quiero causarles problemas, mejor me reservo un lugar en algún hotel, decía cabizbajo, comenzando a levantar de a poco sus pertenencias.

\- mejor hazlo! decía Jane aliviado del curso de la situación

\- no!, el se queda, es mi amigo, y ha tenido la molestia de ayudarnos! así que tu te quedas decía señalando a Marcus y enseguida la cama, y tu vienes conmigo! decía tomándolo del chaleco y arrastrándolo del cuarto.

Una vez que cerro la puerta del cuarto de ellos, empezaron a intercambiar palabras subidas de tono manteniéndose lo mas posible en susurros.

-amigos mi trasero! decía pasando su mano por cara cuello y cabello. Este tipo fue tu novio en la adolescencia verdad? decía mirándola intensamente para corroborarlo, ah no no! estabas comprometida con el... peor! lo dejaste abandonado en el altar, decía cada vez que los ojos de LIsbon se desviaban para mantener su mentira al tanto.

\- nose lo que dices!, lo importantes que esta es una forma de desviar la atención, el va a creer que no estamos juntos!

\- y yo no quiero mantener a este... tipo! bajo nuestro techo, si tiene otras intenciones!

\- estas tomado!, que dices!, sos un mal agradecido, en la mañana vas a tener que disculparte si quieres seguir durmiendo en esta cama!

\- ni en sus sueños, ese tipo te mira raro, y ahora me entero que estuvieron juntos!ni hablar! no quiero encontrarme que te espía bajo la ducha o mientras duermes o peor quiera avanzarte! así que se debe ir ya!

\- ni hablar! el se queda! ahora tu decides si quieres dormir aquí o en el sillón, fin de la conversación! decía ahora retirándose al cuarto de baño para ducharse rápidamente y ponerse el pijama.

Los días pasaban y entre ellos estaba todo tenso. Empeoraba al ver que Lisbon y su querido amigo se llevaban genial, y las discusiones aumentaban de nivel. Al final ella lo termino exiliando de su propio dormitorio, y el se quedo acampando en el cuarto de sus hijos.  
El era buen observador, podía ver como este Marcus intentaba coquetear con ella, y para mas bronca, ella a veces lo seguía a propósito, se habían visto con poca ropa ambos, y había visto como las pupilas de este bastardo se oscurecían cuando ella estaba cerca de el, que el la deseaba no había duda alguna.

Aquello no estaba funcionando, la idea era que se quedara unos días, y aquello se estaba prolongando ahora por dos semanas, la idea era que se "divorciaran" y que aquello se propagara en la oficina, pero ninguno tenia intenciones de comenzar la ruptura.  
El porque le gustaba esta rutina con ella, y ella por venganza hacia el. Todo un circulo vicioso.

Red John estaba mas activo que nunca. Notando a un Jane distraído, y no pendiente de sus hazañas, y eso lo molestaba. Así que comenzó a dejar mensajes incriptados que Jane con éxito logro descifrarlos, y noto que eran amenazas. Seguramente los rumores habían corrido por los ríos de las fuerzas armadas, y RJ malinterpreto que su consultor favorito estaba cabreado por la nueva vida de su jefa. Así que antes del fingido divorcio, RJ saco del mapa a Marcus, asunto arreglado creyó el asesino serial, ahora tendría a Jane en juego de nuevo.

Ambos estaban hartos de la mentira que habían inventado, y además no les servía de nada ahora. Parecía que el prestigioso asesino serial tenia otras ideas en su cabeza.

De a poco fueron recuperando la normalidad. Repartiendo su prioridad entre casos y tiempo familiar.  
Pero su baja por maternidad había terminado y debía regresar a trabajar. El problema, en la guaderia debian inscribirlos con sus nombres reales, aquello no supuso ninguna traba, al menos Lisbon les hizo a cada empleado chequeo de antecedentes, nada extraño, aun así se mantenían alertas.  
Otro problema, Lenore cada vez se parecía mas a Jane, era prácticamente un calco de el, y no sabia como explicarlo, así que decidieron ambos romper con las noticias.

\- El es mi esposo y ellos nuestros hijos. decía Lisbon a lo bajo a su equipo. Luego debía informarle a Hightwaer, pero luego comenzó a irse de rosca, y la mitad del CBI ya sabia la verdad de la familia Jane.

Vivían ambos paranoicos, mirando a todas las direcciones, no mas guaderia, se quedaban durmiendo siestas en el pecho de su padre, o divirtiéndose entre sus tíos postizos. A estas alturas RJ ya lo sabría y aquello no los dejaba dormir tranquilos.  
El insomnio era su estado natural, dormían todos juntos en la misma habitación, aquello no era vida, pero no podían arriesgarse. Y lo peor era que no estaban mas cerca de atraparlo.  
Casos, y mas casos, noches desvelándose entre ambos para poder atraparlo. Su matrimonio, su vida, su familia cayéndose a pedazos...

 _Jane se despertó de aquella pesadilla, y descarto ese plan, nada de alejarla de mi lado, ni esposos falsos, debía pensar en otro y urgente, tic tac tic tac tenia el tiempo contado._

Espero que les este gustando n_n no soy buena escribiendo fanfics :S pero las ideas se me atraviesan y no puedo detenerlas! jeje. si alguien queda a esta altura voy a intentar seguir subiendo un poco mas seguido,lamentablemente si el día tuviera mas horas, todo seria perfecto! saludos


	4. Lejos o cerca

_**Que ocurriría si los cuatro nos fuésemos lejos de todo este drama…..**_

 _Esto podría llevar a que la justicia lo encontrara lo encarcelara y acabara en la silla eléctrica el maldito infeliz, aunque tal vez ,mas tarde, resentiría a Teresa por no haberme dejado cumplir mi promesa a Ángela y mi dulce Charlotte, ._

 _Pero ahora tengo una hermosa familia, la idea de ejecutarlo con mis propias manos y luego suicidarme que era la idea original es impensable! me imagino como seria alejarnos de todo…._

-solo hasta que el equipo de Bosco lo encuentre Teresa, luego regresamos, pero tenemos que pensar en su protección, decía meciendo entre sus brazos a la pequeña Lenore.

-Soy oficial de policía Patrick, es mi deber, atraparlo, cuando y en donde sea, no puedo estar jugando a las escondidas con el. Ella con su bulto de ternura en sus propios brazos.

\- No quiero perderlos, a ninguno de ustedes, no se que ocurriría si a alguno le pasara algo, por favor Teresa, esto ultimo dejándolo escapar en un susurro.

\- Te prometo que lo pensare, decía intentando endulzar las facciones tormentosas de su marido.

\- gracias! Decía dejándole besos esparcidos por todo su rostro en forma desesperada.

Lisbon luego de noches pensándolo con la almohada, viendo de todas las perspectivas, analizando los pro y contras de desaparecer por un tiempo indefinido, y viendo cuales eran las verdaderas prioridades acepto el plan de su consultor.

Bosco se encontraba molesto, que la que una vez fue su pupila se rindiera de esa forma, que no cumpliera con lo que había prometido como detective, proteger a la sociedad y ajusticiarla. Además que se encontraba dolido personalmente.

Hightawer lo comprendió, ella misma era madre, y sabia que sus hijos eran su vida, así que no dudo en removerla del cargo temporalmente, dejándolo en manos de Cho.

Y el equipo triste, se despidió de la familia Jane, esperando verlos de nuevo pronto, sabia que podía ser mañana como en 10 años que se volverían a ver, pero la idea era esconderse en un lugar remoto y perder el contacto completo con quien sea.

La familia Lisbon fue la que reacciono de forma mas dura.

Era pleno invierno en Chicago, y los cuatro se quedaron 1 semana con los hermanos y familias respectivas, una forma de pasar el tiempo con ellos, un tiempo que no volverían a renovar por un rato.

Se encontraban todos en la casa de Stan, incluyendo a James con su novia alocada de pelo azul y aritos y tatuajes por doquier, y Tommy con Annie, todos esparcidos entre habitaciones en la casa principal o la del fondo.

Jane y Lisbon habían aparecido con aviso, así todos se reunían por esa semana dedicada a la familia, abrigados de pies a cabezas, con los mellizos y sus mejillas al rojo vivo.

Lenore y Víctor parecían unos muñecos de porcelana, entre mantas y gorros de lana, impactados en el calor de los cuerpos de sus padres.

\- Ooh vean quien ha llegado! Vengan pasen que se van a enfermar! Decía prácticamente empujando a cada uno de los integrantes de la familia hacia el calor hogareño.

Que tenemos aquí! ,decía tomando entre sus brazos a Lenore al ser traspasada por su hermana mientras se quitaba el abrigo. Hola preciosa! Decía Stan mientras le cosquilleaba la pansa. Estas grande! , es extraño porque Reese es tan pequeña que nose de donde salieron tus genes!

-ey!- decía mientras lo golpeaba con fuerza en su hombro- soy la mayor no se insulta a los hermanos mayores!

-dudo que sea una regla bebe, decía dedicándole una sonrisa picara su esposo.

\- shhh, no me digas así, y es verdad lo que digo, soy tu jefa!

-lo que tu digas hermanita!

-lo que tu digas querida esposa!

Ambos intercambiando miradas cómplices.

\- vengan están todos en el comedor, preparándonos para la cena!

Luego de eternos saludos a cada uno de los integrantes de la familia Lisbon, y halagos interminables a las nuevas adquisiciones

Ese fue el comienzo de una semana de diversión. Guerras de nieve, carreras en esquíes,comidas familiares, y caseras, noches de películas, y partidos de fútbol y demás.

El momento de partida fue el peor, ya que todos eran conscientes de que no sabían cuando eso iba a ser.

Luego una llamada a Minelli y fueron a merendar a Marie's.

Cuando vio aparecer a su agente preferida, y su consultor dolor de trasero cada uno con un bulto en una manta amarrados a sus respectivos pechos, el ex agente no pudo ignorar sorprenderse por lo que sus ojos veían.

\- oh no! No me digas Teresa que Jane te hipnotizo o algo, decía con rostro inquieto pero divertido.

\- no lo creo, tengo mis pupilas dilatadas decía acercando su rostro lo suficiente a quien consideraba su padre postizo.

-no, todo bajo control,lamento decir que todo fue genuino, tal vez tuviste alguna concusion cuando intentabas lanzarte a alguno de los criminales.

Jane sonreía ante las ocurrencias de su ex jefe.

-esta loca por mi!, decía guiñándole a su esposa.

\- no lleguemos a tal extremo! Decía Lisbon aun siguiéndole el carro a su esposo.

-yo también te amo!, bien es hora de las presentaciones, y veo que estos diablillos recién acaban de despertarse.

\- como sabes ella es Teresa mi esposa. Minelli siempre sospecho que su destino iba a ser ese, lo que no sabia que fuera a ocurrir tan pronto, tras 2 años de conocerse, quien lo diría!

-encantado de conocerla! Decía Minelli siguiéndole la broma y levantándose para abrazar a la que adoraba como su propia hija.

\- Ella es Lenore decía mientras le acariciaba sus finos y suaves cabellos en los brazos de su madre, y por ultimo dejándole un beso inhalando el perfume a bebe mezclado con frutilla. Y este hombre de acá, es Víctor! Dejándole el mismo tratamiento que su hermana.

-son adorables decía admirando a cada uno sostenidos por sus padres. Mientras acariciaba sus espaldas.

-Así que han decidido apartarse de el. Me alegro! Ese tipo es toxico, y con esa escoria a sus espaldas, no van a poder disfrutar de su vida en familia.

Jane asentía mordiéndose el labio.

\- No podemos arriesgarnos, con Teresa cuando nos casamos podíamos mantener nuestra relación al margen, pero ya no, nuestra prioridad son estos dos pequeños, pensar en ellos, es lo único que nos importa.

-que alivio que haya entrado algo de sensatez en ti Patrick, la venganza no era saludable! Decía riéndose para liberar algo de tensión. Siempre que Red John aparecía en las conversaciones era lo que usualmente ocurría.

El rostro de Jane endureció y se ensombreció, pero enseguida aclaro su mente, y continuo disfrutando de la velada.

Era su ultima noche en California, y estaba todo arreglado para que desaparecieran.

Su ultima visita iba a ser en el circo. Tuvieron suerte de que en esa época estuvieran instalados en su ciudad.

Desde lejos veían al pasar por los vidrios luces brillantes, carruseles, montañas rusas y demás atracciones, a Jane se le formo un nudo en la garganta, mientras que los nervios lo estaban carcomiendo. Lisbon noto ese cambio de postura y entrelazo sus manos con la de el, acariciando sus nudillos para calmarlo. El levanto la delicada y suave mano de su esposa y comenzó a acariciar con sus labios cada nudillos de los de su mano. No necesitaban palabras, sabían cuales eran las palabras que querían decirse.

Luego de pasear un rato entre algodones de azúcar, y demás dulces atractivos, y subirse al carrusel, decidieron emprender camino a los trailers, en busca de Sam y Pete, los famosos amigos que Jane les había hablado tanto.

Al verlo no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían.

El cría que iba a ser duro verlos, que les iba a remover cada sentimiento lúgubre de dentro suyo, pero no fue así, tener a su familia actual a su lado hacia la diferencia. Y ellos no estaban mas que por las nubes de saber que su querido Patrick estaba en un buen lugar ahora. Despedidas aparte, prometieron que cuando pudieran estarían en contacto.

Así que luego de cruzar ciudades, por distintas vías, el tren fue la ultima, y luego al salir de el caminar, hasta una choza de madera, que estaba frente al mar rocoso. Un lugar donde el viento se levantaba, y permanecía el tiempo nublado. Un pueblo que no conocían, y no querían reconocer, apartados de la humanidad,viviendo su vida sin miedo.

La choza tenia cinco habitaciones, una especie de living, el baño, la cocina, y dos dormitorios.

Por las noches mientras hacían el amor, sus jadeos y el encuentro entre sus cuerpos apasionadamente se perdía entre las olas rompiendo entre las rocas, y el viento penetrando y arremolinándose al rededor de su santuario.

Había pasado un año, recuerdos de caminatas entre los arboles, y la orilla del mar o pedaleando entre calles arboleadas, picnics o tea partys al aire libre, adquiriendo nuevos hobbies cuando era necesario, o leyendo a lo alto, o con juegos de mesa pasando las tardes, mirando la lluvia.

Sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos, el tercer bebe Jane en camino.

Desde que se enteraron de aquello, Jane pudo reconstruir con el tercer bebe Jane todo lo que se había perdido con los otros dos. Una Lisbon completamente hermosa, cada cambio adhiriendo un rasgo mas a esa belleza. Mientras el seguía catalogando cada cambio en su cuerpo, cuando estaban desnudos uno frente al otro era cuando mas se dedicaba a ello.

Pasaron dos años, y Alicia ahora gateaba por doquier, tan curiosa como su padre, pero la viva imagen de su madre.

Tres años, aun podían mantener en raya a sus hijos, pero los tres juntos eran explosivo.

Ni una noticia de Red John, aquello parecía estar en pausa, y es como la calma que previene la tormenta, y aquello no le gustaba nada.

Lisbon extrañaba terriblemente el CBI, pero al menos sus maquiavélicos hijos sustituían con nuevas aventuras. Jane sentía que podía vivir eternamente de esta forma, así que no se quejaba. Lisbon tenia sus días, en que dudaba de todo, en que criticaba sus propias acciones y ebullicionaba con Jane por haberla convencido, pero luego lo pensaba mejor y no se arrepentía.

El tiempo transcurría y no tenían noticias de nadie. Se habrían olvidado de ellos? O no querían ponerlos en riesgo, ya que aun seguía suelto?.

A este punto Red John sabia completamente que Jane se había retirado de su juego mental macabro, y tal vez aquello les ponía un cartel de peligro mas grande que antes. Todas suposiciones. Pero no sabia como podrían seguir adelante, alejado de todos y todo.

 _Luego de soñar despierto con esta vida alternativa, decidió que en un principio seria emocionante, pero luego seria monótono y el verse alejado por siempre no era muy tentador._

 _Nuevo plan en marcha…._


	5. sin plan

_**Un nuevo capitulo!,espero que les guste!n_n**_ _ **gracias Miriam! :)**_ _ **me has animado a seguir la historia!**_ _ **Perdón**_ _ **si a veces se hace muy**_ _ **gráfico**_ _ **,**_ _ **estoy intentando retenerme**_ _ **:P**_

 _ **Y si nos quedáramos? ,deberíamos ser discretos y cuidadosos, olvidémonos de secretos, nada de vivir ocultos con nuestras sombras, solo vivir, una vida sin mirar tras nuestra espalda, pero con todos los sentidos alerta, ya que era cristalino como el agua que Red John no seria un mero espectador,actuaria y de forma inesperada y sádica. Tal vez podría intentarlo mi mente, ver las posibilidades de no movernos de Sacramento…..**_

Enseguida de llegar de la consulta, y asegurarse que sus sospechas se habían convertido en realidad,decidieron anunciar las excelentes noticias a todos sus allegados.

Era sábado por la mañana y a penas Lisbon puso un pie en su nuevo apartamento, corrió escaleras arriba para buscar su laptop. Jane la miraba divertido por la forma de actuar de ella. Ambos estaban excitados por la nueva etapa que se les estaba ofreciendo, pero aun el no había caído. Parecía una especie de sueño, un sueño dentro de una pesadilla como el poema de Poe, pero modificado.

Cada segundo que estaba en presencia de su esposa, y ahora de sus hijos aun no nacidos, sentía que una parte de su alma regresaba, aquella que se rompió en miles de cristales cuando Ángela y Charlotte fallecieron, ahora se sentía un hombre nuevo, aunque con heridas viejas, aun así en buenas vías de recuperación.

Sonrió ampliamente como no recordaba hacerlo hacia años, y decidió seguir los pasos de su esposa.

Cuando entro al dormitorio, la encontró en el escritorio al lado de la ventana que daba al patio arbolado del edificio, con el skype abierto, y distraída conversando con Stan y Karen Lisbon.

Aparentemente se le había adelantado a las noticias así que se perdió el momento.

-Felicitaciones T!decía el matrimonio al unisono con rostros emocionados.

-Esperen!Esperen!… tengo otra noticia!pero tienen que adivinarla! Respondía ella fuera de si

\- van a tener una mascota?…. Y ella negaba aun sonriendo, van a venir a vivir a Chicago? De nuevo negaba, después de seis intentos fallidos mas se rindió y lo dijo sin contenerse

-Son dos!, ellos miraban con cejas expectativas… son mellizos o gemelos! A esta altura aun no se puede identificar cual de los dos!

\- Teresa!gritaba agudamente Karen, eso es genial!, nos alegramos mucho!, lastima que no puedo darte un abrazo! Pero te lo guardo para cuando nos veamos!

Lisbon hacia puchero al principio para luego transformarlo en una gran sonrisa , los dos al otro lado de la pantalla comenzaron a reír por las caras que ponía

-Donde esta el bandido de tu esposo?, decía Stan curioso

-Ey no estamos pegados todo el día a la cadera, debe estar con la cabeza metida en la heladera, o con la extensión de su brazo… su caldera! O…

-Estoy aquí! Decía el consultor apareciendo en la vista de la cámara web, me has extrañado hermanito!

-por suerte sos el único hermano extra que podríamos tener! Somos mas que suficientes! Y esto requiere de una iniciación!, luego te ponemos al tanto decía guiñándole el ojo…. Viejo Felicitaciones por cierto!

-gracias Stan! Ey karen! Todo controlado por la casa?

\- Patrick! Lo mismo que mi holgazán esposo! Estamos muy contentos por los nuevos sobrinitos!

Y respecto a lo otro, todo esta bien! Aunque ahora que lo pienso, decía arqueando una ceja, están demasiado quietos…..

Karen se incorporo luego de terminar sus pensamientos en vos alta, y desapareció de la pantalla, murmurando un ya vengo….

Jane y Lisbon reían con ganas

-Eso es seguramente lo que les va a esperar familia!...vas a avisarles a Tommy y a James, o yo tengo que esparcir la vos manita?

\- Mejor seria que yo les diera las buenas nuevas!quiero ver sus rostros de susto!

\- Teresa correte un poco, estoy cansado, todo el día parado en el hospital se quejaba, mientras levantaba involuntariamente a su esposa para acomodarse primero el en la silla y luego a ella encima de su falda.

\- oh oh!, riesgo de melosidad en pocos segundos, mejor me largo antes de que sufra un trauma severo al ver mi hermanita y cuñado en situaciones que cualquier hermano no desea ver, decía bromeando, aunque aquello se estaba materializando como pronosticaba.

-Ey sis!, dejen de besuquearse, pero ninguno reaccionaba ante su vos alarmada, peligro peligro decía tapándose los ojos, pero los sonidos eran aun peor, bueno es hora que me vaya a ver porque mi encantadora esposa aun no ha regresado!, cuídense! Y esperamos que… diablos no se porque sigo hablando, nos vemos! Decía cerrando su cuenta, y cerrando la tapa de su notebook.

Ellos se olvidaron por completo en lo que estaban, y movieron los asuntos a la gran cama de dos plazas detrás suyo, no deseaban nada mas que festejar las noticias.

Era ya lunes, el fin de semana se le había pasado volando. Así que ahora debían bajar sus cabezas a tierra, y dedicarse a cerrar casos.

Habían decidido dejar pasar unas semanas, para contarle al equipo y jefa, cuando fuera estrictamente necesario, para no arriesgarse innecesariamente. Ambos esperaban que los rumores no se esparcieran como todo en el CBI, o que al menos se mantuviera en el circulo mas cerrado posible.

Red John aun estaba desaparecido, ninguna señal de vida, y aquello era un alivio por un lado. Cada vez que el consultor presenciaba una de las escenas del crimen creada por el no podía evitar enloquecerse. Aunque el no sabia si aquello era un buen o un mal augurio. No quería volverse paranoico, y pensar que tal vez ya lo supiera, y estuviera maquinandose un plan maestro para atacar a los cuatro.

Respiro profundo y continuo observando tras el espejo polarizado a la sala de interrogatorio, Cho estaba haciendo sudar mucho a aquel sospechoso.

Pasaron las semanas, y ya se estaba haciendo evidente la condición de su esposa. Ella intentaba enmascarar su vientre en crecimiento, pero aquello se estaba volviendo cada vez mas complicado.

Habían pasado dos meses, y su figura era notoria, le había advertido su Doctor que al ser gemelos o mellizos eso podría ocurrir.

No debía postergarse mas, así que por la tarde decidieron confesar sus secretos, cuando la menor cantidad de gente estuviera al rededor.

El lugar de reunión fue el despacho de Hightawer, a puertas cerradas, tomando todas las precauciones.

Cuando todos se encontraban en el lugar, Jane no pudo contenerse mas y tomo a Lisbon de la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo fortachón.

Aclaro la garganta y todos los presentes se acomodaron en sus asientos.

Cada uno de los agentes mirándolos con una mezcla de curiosidad y desconcierto.

Jane miro con ojos intensamente azules de adoración a la mujer que estaba en sus brazos, y luego de recibir un asentamiento de cabeza y la misma mirada pero verdosa, comenzaron a desvelar el misterio de la reunión.

\- No he hecho nada malo no se alarmen! Decía sonriendo con picardía, solo quería presentarles a mi esposa, y a mis hijos decía ahora posando su mano sobre el vientre de ella y acariciándolo.

Si no se queden mudos!, decía al ver rostros por los que desfilaban distintos sentimientos, estamos casados y embarazados! Decía ahora rompiendo con una sonrisa de total felicidad.

-Es verdad no se lo esta inventando! Seguía su esposa, al ver que los presentes no respondían y tenían las mandíbulas colgando.

Cho era el único que se mantenía imperturbable con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Esas eran las noticias?, ya lo sabia!decía manteniendo sus brazos en su lugar, pensé que nose... tenían una nueva mascota o se iban a ir a trabajar con el FBI..

\- porque todo el mundo dice lo mismo! Reía sutilmente...uno menos, quedan tres, decía en un susurro a Lisbon

Su jefa era la primera que salia de la sorpresa.

\- no es que no me lo viniera venir, pero pensé que era mas un plan para el futuro… felicitaciones Lisbon y Jane!,decía sonriendoles de forma cálida, ahora esto trae a otro asunto, me vas a tener que avisar cuando comienza tu licencia maternal…

-y paterna!decía excitado, yo me quedo con ella hasta que veamos como apañárnosla con los mellizos

\- lastima que vamos a estar sin tus servicios un rato Patrick, pero entiendo tu posición, ahora... hay reglas Lisbon, tengo que avisar a los altos rangos de los cambios de estatus de ambos, y también, lo siento pero vas a tener que dos meses antes de la gestación estar en reposo en la oficina...

Cuando Jane vio que Lisbon iba a protestar se apresuro

-no es problema!no amor?

Ella asentía resignada, acompañado de un suspiro

-Si Jefa, no es problema alguno…..

Luego de dejar terminar los asuntos serios, Van Pelt era ahora la que reaccionaba, abrazando a su jefa sin previo aviso.

-Felicitaciones Jefa!hay que hacer un baby shower!decía sonriendole dulcemente...no déjamelo a mi! proseguía enseguida al ver que ella empezaba a negarse, si jefa yo me encargo!, ahora cambiaba de brazos para hacerlo brevemente con el consultor.

Rigsby estaba con la mirada perdida, alternando su mirada al matrimonio frente suyo.

Su ceño fruncido, su mandíbula entre abierta, intentando articular palabras. Luego de un rato prolongado dejo escapar un Felicitaciones, pero aun no lo creía. Como los habían engañado a todos perfectamente, a Lisbon la veía como su hermana menor, así que aquello le costaba aun mas digerirlo.

-Ya sabes hombre, si le haces daño….

-lo se Rigs!pero eso nunca va a ocurrir!sobre mi propio cadáver decía convincentemente con toda la pasión que sentía, los amo demasiado a los tres como para estropear esta hermosa familia.

Decía las ultimas palabras mirando con adoración a su esposa.

-Mi perfecta y hermosa familia repetía disminuyendo de volumen hasta terminar en un susurro

Tenia ganas de demostrarle cuan hermosa y perfecta era pero aquel no era ni el lugar ni el momento adecuados, ni siquiera le podía robar un beso.

-Y acuérdense que no se permite demostraciones afectivas en el trabajo! La mujer morena seguía tras ver las miradas de hambre que ambos intercambiaban. Ahora si eso fue todo, necesitamos volver al trabajo agentes! Pueden irse….

Para el alivio de ambos, salieron sin un rasguño de esa oficina.

Pero la paz no duro mucho tiempo. Aquello que mas temían, estaba despertando de su letargo nuevamente. Red John no estaba de vacaciones, estaba en la sala de estrategias, pensando una especialmente para la familia Jane.

Los homicidios en su nombre regresaron sin piedad, las escenas del crimen mas brutales, pero con diferencias con las anteriores antes de su silencio, ahora contenían mensajes ocultos y personales hacia ellos.

Los estaba amenazando indirectamente al mejor estilo Red asesinato a una embarazada de ojos verdes, y cabellos castaños, una pareja con características similares a ellos, escenificada en su cama, estaba cambiando su modus operandi, dedicado exclusivamente a ellos, siempre con el sello de la cara sonriente, que macabramente se reía de sus frescas hazañas.

Hasta que a la tercera muerte fue la gota que reboso el vaso. Dos bebes, recién nacidos, unidos por el cordón umbilical, yacían sin vida en su cuna.

Al ver ambos aquella escena, fue como si algo hubiera detonado en sus interiores, no era que los crímenes anteriores no los hubieran afectado, pero aquello era demasiado sádico y perturbador, y aquello debía acabar pronto, no solo por las víctimas que se iban acumulando sino también por el bienestar de ellos. Aquel era un aviso, un ultimo aviso, antes de que su mundo viniera abajo.

Ella seria la próxima, eso era lo que el psicópata les quería transmitir en el mensaje, el se adueñaría de su existencia, y la machacaría con sus grandes pezuñas como si sus vidas no significaran nada, y luego el consultor, caería en un abismo tan oscuro que nunca nadie mas podría rescatarlo.

Y así ocurrió, de la noche al día, ella ya no estaba a su lado. El se la había arrebatado y con ella sus hijos a punto de nacer.

Sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba, como sentimientos de miedo, extremo miedo, odio, venganza, sangre fría, y demás emociones destructivas lo lastimaban a cada segundo que pasaba lejos de ellos. Se sentía desfallecer, sintió su corazón rendirse, y los demás órganos querían acompañarlo a su purgatorio, su mirada no era mas que un frío espejo de la cruda realidad que estaba viviendo, del sufrimiento profundo que lo estaba carcomiendo. Una tempestad que nublaba su existencia, aquella que sin ellos no seria nada, que seria destruida hasta los cimientos. Aquel purgatorio en el que estaba, aquella pesadilla dentro de las pesadillas inimaginables, que no le dejaban pensar con claridad, y solo temer por lo peor, por los cuatro.

Jane no estaba muy cooperativo con el resto del equipo en la búsqueda de su amada esposa, ellos se manejaban con reglas y era todo tan lento que lo enloquecía. Así que continuaba con su búsqueda personal, con su venganza personal. Aquella escoria de ser humano no saldría con vida de esta batalla y era una promesa.

La agente ojiverde solo estaba a unos días de dar a luz, pero toda aquella preocupación, y miedo y stress estaba adelantando el momento, uno que debería ser de plena felicidad , no de tormento, y ella rezaba para que sus mellizos esperaran a salir, no quería imaginarse que seria de ellos si salían de su cuerpo.

Pasaron dos días infernales, Red John tenia habilidad con las torturas, tanto físicas como psicológicas, aunque a su cuerpo intentaba mantenerlo intacto lo mas posible, tenia otros planes para los mellizos. Tal vez se los quedara, adoptándolos como propios...tal vez serian sus pupilos, Jane contra sus propios hijos en algún punto, eso seria perfecto... y respecto a su madre, la eliminaría sin pestañear, tal vez antes la usaría, estaba todo fríamente calculado.

Dos días, y Jane encontró su escondite. Una vieja iglesia, abandonada y alejada de la civilización. Sepultada entre los arboles y caminos de piedra, ella estaba completamente ida.

Respirando con dificultad, sudando y temblando, para intentar retrasar su llegada, Lenore y Victor no querían esperar.

El consultor los encontró en el momento justo que ella había sucumbido a su deseo, y RJ junto a una partera, asistían ansiosos a la llegada. No dudo en jalar el gatillo, y vaciar el tambor del arma. Ambos cayendo al suelo sin vida, mientras que se apresuraba a llamar al 911 para salvar a su familia.

Algo que nunca mas quisiera vivirlo en carne propia. Todo aquello lo mantuvo con un pie en el precipicio, y lo que lo asustaba mas aun, era que el estaba dispuesto a darse ese empujón para caer con ellos, con su familia hasta el fondo rocoso.

Ahora Lisbon estaba en su bata de hospital, entre drogada por la anestesia y lucida, intentando mantener sus ojos abiertos, para seguir contemplando a sus preciosos hijos.

Jane los abrazaba a los cuatro, repartiendo besos y caricias, y susurros de amor a cada uno.

Aquella era una bella imagen que quería recordar para siempre.

 _ **A pesar de que el final podría no ser trágico, y terminar los cuatro sin rasguños y a salvo de su enemigo , no deseaba pasar por todo aquel proceso angustioso y devastador para saltar la valla de la felicidad.  
...Se quedaba sin planes, y el mero pensamiento lo aterrorizaba…..**_

 _ **Luego de unos segundos decidió cerrar sus ojos, y sustituir esas imágenes disturbadoras con otras de su agrado, mañana seguiría pensando en otros planes, parecía que el plan perfecto no existía.**_


	6. Mejor muertos?

Era un día tormentoso, ya habían procesado la escena del crimen, y ahora ambos se retiraban de ella para regresar al cuartel de policía. Solo que en la mitad del camino, la 4x4 se descarrilo de el, cayendo en un empinado rocoso.

Media hora mas tarde, aparecían ambulancias, y la policía local, periodistas, y CSI, cada uno encargado de su cometido, la tormenta se había intensificado, y el viento azotaba a grandes velocidades.

Los paramedicos practicaban primeros auxilios, sin resultados, así que ahora embolsaban los dos cuerpos sin vida,y lo alejaban del lugar del accidente. La policia local enseguida era restituida por el CBI, mientras por una de pocas veces Madelaine Hightawer presenciaba y dirigía aquella tragedia.

Van Pelt en brazos de Rigsby ambos llorando desconsoladamente, mientras que Cho con su postura imperturbable, no podía negar dejar aparecer la tristeza que lo estaba sofocando internamente.

Lo declararon accidente, parecía que habían derrapado, entre la intensa lluvia que cegaba el parabrisas, y la extrema humedad de la calle, hizo que la camioneta cayera al abismo.

Los periodistas hambrientos por las noticias, destellaban cámaras, y filmaban cada detalle que se les interponía. Preguntaban ansiosos por doquier, desde civiles a uniformados, quien fuera que se les cruzara, ellos atacaban, como carroñeros.

El funeral fue devastador. Dos lapidas una al lado de la otra, con dedicatorias eternas, y lágrimas interminables, sollozos desesperados, por las dos jóvenes vidas perdidas. La familia Lisbon abrazada como si todo dependiera de ello,amigos y colegas con miradas desoladas, gaitas sonando de fondo, un ritual que incluyo a ambos, mientras que ruidos de tierra rasgada por palas angustiadas, caían sobre la madera de los sarcófagos, crujiendo a gritos.

Dos vidas que nunca iban a existir, y que yacían junto a su madre. Flores multicolores de ofrendas, y discursos cariñosos acompañando el luto.

Red John se encontraba a lo lejos, contemplando aquella escena de profundo dolor de sus seres queridos.

-Fin del juego…. Susurraba, mientras se retiraba cabizbajo con las manos en sus bolsillos, desapareciendo como un fantasma entre la niebla.

El sabia que nada iba a ser lo mismo, y estaba desmotivado, y distraído, no iba a tener nunca mas a Patrick Jane con quien compartir sus sangrientas aventuras, estaría solo, y aquella adrenalina que estimulaba el juego del gato y el ratón ya se había terminado.

 **5 años después**

Era la primera hora de la mañana, y el abrió la puerta de su local, mientras pequeños pies corrían hacia el interior adelantándose, cerro la puerta para que no se filtrara frío, y cambio el cartel de la puerta de vidrio por ABIERTO.

-No corran niños!, pueden lastimarse, decía con autoridad a la vez que entretenido por verlos eufóricos a esas horas tan tempranas.

Los tres pequeños se sentaban en la misma mesa de madera de siempre, para entretenerse dibujando, coloreando, y con juegos de mesa, y libros que siempre esperaban a su llegada.

El asegurándose que estaban calmados, se retiraba como siempre hacia el fondo de la tienda, para comenzar a preparar el menú del día, siempre con un ojo puesto en sus tres hijos.

Hacia ya 5 años que había comprado aquel lugar, y con su esposa, lo habían remodelado para que funcionara como una tienda de te, hacia cinco años que Patrick Jane era el dueño del salón con te y pasteles, hacia cinco años que habían logrado escapar de las garras del asesino serial, pero con un precio alto, sus identidades y sus vidas habían cambiado drásticamente. El no pasaba un día en que se arrepintiera, sino fuera por aquel plan, ellos estarían lidiando aun con el psicópata o en peores circunstancias, que se negaba a pensar.

Aquel plan no era perfecto, tenia sus defectos, pero era la única alternativa, luego de que Red John intentara atentar contra la vida de Lisbon y por ende sus hijos, y que el se enfrentara cara a cara al asesino, y para peor saliendo con secuelas físicas. Aquello no podía seguir, y ahora se encontraban en Australia, viviendo una vida de ensueño y sin miedo.

Tampoco era que habían perdido el contacto con todos los que conocían, solían reunirse, con precauciones, y solían llamar por celulares descartables, tan habitualmente como lo hacían en los viejos días.

Jane preparo cuatro tazas de te, menos una, el resto descafeinada, de english breakfast, y regreso a la parte delantera de la tienda.

Tres pares de ojos conocidos se clavaron en su llegada.

-Tomen mis bebes, y no se apuren que esta caliente, que están haciendo?, decía sentándose a acompañarlos.

Alice estaba haciendo un dibujo para su madre, mientras que Lenore y Victor jugaban al clue.

La menor del trío se levantaba de improviso, y correteaba hacia su padre, mientras el la levantaba del piso para sentarla en su falda.

\- que es esto cariño?decía mirándola dulcemente

-es para mami!, decía excitada, Jane le dejaba un beso en su cabellos de seda, mientras observaba el retrato hecho a mano por su pequeña hija.

Estaban los cinco, incluyendo su labrador cachorro negro completando el cuadro, frente a su casa de dos pisos, entre arboles y flores de su jardín.

\- es perfecto Alice!, vamos a ponerlo en la heladera, así tu madre cuando llegue lo ve enseguida si?,

y la niña asentía con sus rizos alocados saltando con entusiasmo.

-Vas a ser toda una artista!, y comenzaba a cosquillearle su vientre. Jane apostaba que Alice era idéntica a Teresa cuando tenían la misma edad, además del mismo color de ojos, piel y cabello, compartían los mismos rasgos.

Los mellizos sonreían al ver a su hermana divirtiéndose y envidiándola, así que ambos se levantaron del asiento para que su padre los atacara con cosquillas de la misma forma, o manoteandose entre ellos.

La primer cliente aparecía, una anciana de unos 80 años, elegantemente vestida, que anhelaba su primera taza de te de la mañana, como todos los días desde que habían llegado a esa ciudad.

Y Jane se retiraba enseguida para preparárselo con gusto, mientras la mujer entretenía a sus criaturas. Se fue de nuevo al fondo para poner la caldera, y un poco de musica, mientras esperaba a que hirviera, observaba a esas tres pequeñas vidas que había creado junto con el amor de su vida Teresa Lisbon. Luego se volteo para mirarse al espejo. A pesar de que ahora fuera Ernest Murphy, que su cabello fuera castaño, y que llevara lentes casuales, y jeans y buzos de hilo y lana, no le importaba, aquel pequeño sacrificio valía la pena.

Ella salia rendida del auto, y en modo automático, cerraba y ponía la alarma de su camioneta, tocaba la aldaba de la puerta de madera rustica, y enseguida Víctor se apresuraba para abrirle y prenderse a su cuerpo cansado.

-Mami! Te extrañe! Y ella respondía de la misma forma, acariciándole sus rizos castaños, mientras se los besaba dulcemente.

\- yo también amor!, ella lo levantaba del piso y lo tomaba en sus brazos, donde están todos?

-Alice esta durmiendo shhh decía mientras colocaba su pequeño dedo índice enfrente de su boca, Lenore esta con papi mirando la televisión!

-vamos a asustarlos!decía con aire maligno

-yay!, decía aun en susurros

Pero sus intenciones fueron canceladas, cuando su esposo fue quien la asusto primero.

-Patrick! Maldición!, un día me vas a dar un ataque cardiaco! Decía ahora exhalando y sonriendo por el contra ataque

-no seas tan catastrófica querida!, ibas a asustarme primero!acuérdate que nuestras mentes están sincronizadas, decía ahora sonriendole seductoramente

\- sincronizado mi trasero!, decía mientras recibía un dulce pero corto beso en sus labios.

-también te extrañe….. decía ahora serio, a un suspiro de su rostro, mientras que Víctor incomodo, y ya acostumbrado a escapar de esos momentos, se deshacía de los brazos protectores de su madre, para correr a ver dibujos animados con su hermana melliza.

Ambos quedaron solos en la entrada,aprovechando que los tres niños estaban distraídos, y se dedicaron a disfrutar un momento de soledad. Jane la acerco imposiblemente a su cuerpo necesitado, rodeando un brazo por su cintura, mientras que la otra mano comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas acaloradas, luego el caballete de su nariz, para terminar en sus labios, sus miradas parecían penetrar el alma del otro, y enseguida sin contenerse mas, encerró su barbilla entre sus dedos de forma firme y la acaricio con dulzura antes de que ambas bocas se sellaran en un beso apasionado. Alternando entre besos fogosos, retomando aire, para luego acariciarse con sus miradas, y con otros besos mas cortos pero igual de exquisitos, así estuvieron cerca de diez minutos, hasta que un grito rompió con su burbuja.

Sabían que aquello indicaba que Lenore y Víctor estaban peleando.

-Voy a estar en la ducha si me necesitan, y mas tarde podemos continuarlo decía ahora subiendo y bajando ritmicamente sus cejas. Mientras que no esperaba a su respuesta y subía las escaleras, poniendo énfasis en su movimiento de caderas.

Jane gruño, mirando desaparecer su figura.

-eso es pura maldad Teresa!, sabes que la ansiedad me mata! Decía intentando controlar su cuerpo mientras se acercaba al comedor, para separar a sus mellizos que peleaban por el control remoto.

Luego se fue a preparar la cena, dejando a ambos niños jugando a la xbox.

-Paz decía escuchando el silencio… suspirando contento, salvo la lluvia de la ducha que lo distraía de sus quehaceres.

Lisbon se comenzó a desvestir, y a esperar que la temperatura del agua del baño se regulara. Mientras se contemplo en el gran espejo que estaba encima del lavabo.

Aquella no era Teresa Lisbon, era la otra persona de la que se tuvo que disfrazar ya ahora por cinco años, ahora era Emma Murphy, con sus cabellos negros rojizos con ondas, y sus lentes, aunque seguía vistiéndose casualmente como antes de que se convirtiera en su alter ego. Hasta tenia una nueva profesión.

Desde las mañanas hasta cerca de la hora de la merienda era profesora de clarinete en la universidad Wollf, Enseguida iba a las practicas de la Sinfónica de Australia para practicar. Era un cambio radical, pero adoraba ese nuevo aire, aunque constantemente recordara sus épocas pasadas, resolviendo crímenes y las extrañara con pasión. Aun así no cambiaría ningún detalle de su vida. Era perfecta, era distinta, pero no tenia queja alguna.

Hasta sospechaba que si algún día tuviera la oportunidad de regresar a su antigua vida, dudaría que lo hiciera. Estaban asentados bellamente en Australia. Tenían agradables vecinos, y colegas o clientes de los que no se quejaban, hasta amigos, una hermosa y acogedora casa, y una familia perfecta.

Sin crímenes, sin riesgos, sin miedo. Ella negaba con la cabeza, aun mirándose detalladamente, no quería regresar a lo que era antes.

Se termino de desvestir, y enseguida cerro tras si la puerta de cristal de la mampara, dejando el agua relajarla y los diversos aromas impregnar su cuerpo, que no dejaba de murmurar.

Al otro lado del planeta, Red John estaba recluido en una celda hermética, esperando aquel juicio que sabia bien no lo iba a mandar mas cerca que la silla eléctrica. Su vida ya no tenia sentido, sus hazañas ya no eran obras maestras que eras juzgadas por Patrick Jane, y no encontraba ningún competidor a su altura intelectual. Una maldita distracción, que ni siquiera un principiante se atrevería a cometer, y lo sentencio de muerte.

 _ **Luego de terminar la estrategia en su cabeza, concluyo que aquel plan no tenia mala pinta. Lo tendría en consideración, y ahora era momento de dedicarse a su querido te, que lo esperaba humeante desde hacia diez minutos perdido en su cabeza, para dirigirse a interrogar a un sospechoso.**_

 **Ejem, ahora si estoy bloqueada, pero de madrugada se me ocurren ideas locas, a ver si lo puedo seguir! Gracias por leer!x3 n_n Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
